Belen Kidlat
Appearance Clothing: Her outfit of choice is an orange cardigan covering a pale yellow blouse, with a pale yellow skirt over some blue jeans and a pair of blue low heels. She also has a tattoo right on her forehead in the shape of a star, which she got for her 17th birthday. Hair Color: Her hair color is an eye-catching shade of grey. Hair Style: Her favorite hairstyle is a long ponytail which is held together by a lacy orange bow. Feather Color: Her feathers are mostly pale pink, but her stomach feathers are a normal shade of white. Eye Color: Her eyes are a captivating shade of red. v Height: She is 4 feet and 1 inch tall, she wishes she was at least a little taller. Weight: She weighs about 173 pounds and she has been trying to gain weight as to not seem too scrawny. Belen's Family Yhanie: Belen's father and a police officer. Belen doesn't really like what her father does, but accepts it nonetheless as long as he's safe. He is quite proud of his daughter's intelligence and loves spending time with her, and even gets her help on cases sometimes. Makisig: Belen's husband who she married right after college. The two are devoted to each other and enjoy each other's company. Though she does find some of his antics annoying, and he sometimes feels she's too nosy for her own good. Relationships Friends: Callie, Belen's assistant at the company she works at. While their relationship is strictly professional, the two do go and cause trouble in the streets every so often and they both love it. And. Kage, a makeup artist who always practices on Belen when he has a new look he wants to try out, she is all too happy to help as she loves the free styles. Neutral: Jessica, a police officer and the girlfriend of Belen's father: Yhanie. While Belen isn't exactly thrilled at the idea of her father dating someone, she does realize it makes him happy and chooses to swallow her feelings for his sake. Jessica is grateful for this and tries her best to get Belen to like her. Abilities Abilities: Belen is able to fly for a short period of time before getting tired. She also some great vision in the dark and can lead others to safety. She is also a great multitasker, being able to handle multiple projects or conversations at once. Lastly, she's quite skilled at negotiating, being more often than not able to make a deal that benefits all involved in whatever she gets into. Special Ability: Belen has the ability to subtly predict the actions of others and react to them ahead of time, an ability that's come in handy on many occasions. Weaknesses: Belen's reflex ability doesn't work on anyone who has speed faster than her power. It also doesn't work one hundred percent of the time. Next, Belen's immune system is constantly in danger due to her work with chemicals and substances which means she gets sick easily. Lastly, she can't overdue her flying or else she risks injuring or outright breaking her wings, which has happened. Category:Females Category:Falcons Category:Neutral Category:Candidate for Deletion